Neon
by OneDream123
Summary: Neon lights spread throughout the scene, bathing everyone in a bright glow, contrasted by shadows. Two lingering bodies hold each other together in the darkness, hidden away by wandering eyes and judgmental lips. (It's very borderline, hinted at the possibility of a smut.)


**Soooo, I'm still slightly embarrassed that I wrote something as borderline smutty as this, but I don't regret it because I liked writing it! / I could've gone into a full out smut, but I decided not to. This is as close to smut as you're going to get from me. One day I'll write it, but today is not that day.**

* * *

"Hey, Ayumi."

Ayumi turned her head to the right to stare at the blond, her eyes darting over to the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." She said, noting at the smile across his lips.

Yoshiki chuckled slightly, bringing his bottle up to take a quick swig of it. "I guess I am. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Ayumi nodded, shrugging her shoulders in boredom. "Well I'm glad you're having fun, but don't get ahead of yourself with that alcohol. I don't want to have to drag my drunk fool of a boyfriend home." She said, crossing her arms and eyeing him with a look of seriousness.

Yoshiki smirked, walking closer to her and pinning her against the wall, his hands coming up on either side of her head so she couldn't escape. "I wouldn't let something like that happen, I have self control, you know?"

Ayumi bit at her lip, letting her arms drop to her sides and leaning her face a bit closer to his. "Do you now? Then show me how much control you really have." Her hands crept up to press against his chest, teasingly pulling at the buttons of his jacket and pulling him slightly closer to her own.

"You're going to regret those words." A low growl rose from his throat, as he smashed his lips against hers. One of his hands going behind to grip at her back and pull her closer, while the other came up to cup her cheek.

Ayumi let out a soft moan, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck and get lost within his bleach blond locks. Her lips hungered more for him, just the feeling of the soft skin pressing against her own wasn't enough. She slid her tongue out across his lips, and watching as he pulled back slightly from the abrupt action.

He looked back at the girl of his affections in front of him, the look of pure and utter lust and desire swimming about in her eyes was enough to drive him mad, but she was testing him. Testing his limits. So he would do the same. It was only fair in this little game they were playing.

"We should stop." Yoshiki whispered, leaning his head down to rest against her forehead, but it didn't seem like she was willing to stop.

"Nobody's looking, we're fine. Besides.. I don't want to stop." She whispered back breathily, bringing a leg up to wrap around his waist and squeeze him closer to her body.

At that moment it was like a switch was flicked within his mind, he couldn't control what would happen next. Because the next second he was hoisting her body up onto his hips, her legs wrapping securely around his waist while his lips met with hers again.

Her hands gripped into his hair, making him let out a groan and giving her access to dart her tongue into his mouth for it to wrap around with his. Their hands movements were jittery and slightly afraid of where to go. Yoshiki's hands rose up to slightly lift up her skirt and brush at her thighs, making her twitch under his touch and a smirk to form on his lips.

Their lips broke apart, panting heavily and holding onto each other for dear life. Ayumi's legs felt like they would give out at any moment, but she didn't let her grip on him go, she kept a secure hold on him.

He brought his head over to kiss at the skin on her neck, leaving longer ones in places and feeling her pulse jump under his lips.

They were both bathed in a dark glow of flashing colours and shadows, no one's attention was on the intimate couple. Among the other dancing bodies, the place was packed, crowded. Both of them didn't carry a single worry on their shoulders.

Just as her fingers began to brush underneath his top and slowly ride up his torso, his lips came up to whisper in her ear.

"We should get out of here."

All she could do was nod, her legs slowly falling back to the floor. He brought out a hand to entangle with hers, as they left the crowded party and off to find a quieter place to be together.

* * *

 **I have no chill. No chill, whatsoever. Since this was literally my first go at a fic that is so intimate between an otp I love so dearly, what did you think of it? I won't lie though, I've written countless smutty fics within my mind, but never write them out because I get too flustered.**


End file.
